


Kazuichi ship one shots

by vanilla_kit_kat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Pre-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_kit_kat/pseuds/vanilla_kit_kat
Summary: This will be a series of one shot requests from you guys for any Kazuichi ships cause I'm bored and wanna write but don't have any good ideas kshdkskYou can request any Soda ships with any of the characters in the tags (basically just any from sdr2), more info is in the first chapter :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Kazuichi ship one shots

**Author's Note:**

> pls request I need writing material

Here's what you can and cannot request!

CAN:  
Fluff  
Angst  
Slight NSFW(at most, making out or something ksjdks)  
Any kind of au 

CANNOT:  
Full NSFW(no sex here, no thank you)

I think that's it? If you really want something then go ahead and ask, honestly the only thing I won't do is hardcore NSFW so basically everything is on the table. Thank you in advance :)


End file.
